1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator diagnostic method and a refrigerator using the same, and more particularly, to a method of checking whether or not there is a power failure during the operation of the refrigerator and notifying it to the user and a refrigerator using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, refrigerator is an apparatus for storing goods such as foods, beverages and the like to keep them fresh for a long period of time, and they are stored in a freezing or refrigerating state based on the kind of the good to be stored.
Such a refrigerator is operated by driving a compressor provided therein. Cool air supplied to an inner portion of the refrigerator is generated by the operation of heat exchange with refrigerant, and continuously supplied to an inner portion of the refrigerator while repeatedly performing compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation cycles, and the supplied refrigerant is uniformly transferred to an inner portion of the refrigerator, thereby allowing foods within the refrigerator to be stored at a desired temperature.
On the other hand, power should be continuously supplied to the refrigerator to perform the foregoing cooling function and normally operate the refrigerator, but the cooling function may not be carried out when power is not normally supplied thereto. If a power failure occurs and thus foods are spoiled, then they should be thrown away.
However, when power is temporarily failed and then resumed again while the user is out for a long period of time, the user may not know whether or not there has been a power failure and thus it should be notified to the user.